tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Away From the Sea
Away From the Sea is the twenty-first episode of the seventeenth season. Plot Salty loves to work by the sea, but remembers how when he first arrived on Sodor, he was sent to work at the quarry. So when he develops engine trouble, he worries he will be sent away from the docks and back to the quarry. When a new steam engine named Porter arrives to help out, Salty becomes convinced that Porter has been sent to replace him and refuses to go to the Dieselworks to get his engine fixed. However, after the Fat Controller demands him to go, he agrees, but pressures Den and Dart to give him a quick fix. When he is repaired, he is so happy he crashes into some oil drums. Salty, however, decides to continue his journey, but when he reaches the docks, he finds he cannot stop, and slides on the oil that had leaked onto his wheels. He crashes into some party trucks and only manages to stop when Porter pushes from the other end to stop the train. Salty is sure he will be sent to the quarry, but the Fat Controller tells him that he and Porter will stay and work together at the docks. Characters * Thomas * Porter * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Centre Island Quarry * Sodor Dieselworks * Vicarstown * Gordon's Hill Trivia * Flashbacks recreated in CGI and references to Salty's Secret are made. * This is the first time since Salty's Stormy Tale that Salty has been a main character. * Teresa Gallagher takes over the role of Mavis in the US version of this episode. * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the seventeenth season. * Digiguide lists this episode as Episode 2 of "Thomas & Friends: Thrills and Spills". Goofs * When at the Dieselworks, Salty rolls onto the turntable, but his wheels and side rods do not move. * In the original scene from Salty's Secret, Mavis is the engine next to Bill and Ben at the sheds, not Diesel. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Celebration Salty (Salty covered in oil and streamers with streamer car) Magazine Stories * Salty's New Friend In Other Languages Gallery File:AwayFromtheSeatitlecard.png|Title card File:AwayFromtheSeaNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card File:AwayFromTheSea1.png File:AwayFromTheSea2.png File:AwayFromTheSea3.png File:AwayFromTheSea4.png File:AwayFromTheSea5.png File:AwayFromTheSea6.png File:AwayFromTheSea7.png File:AwayFromTheSea8.png File:AwayFromTheSea9.png File:AwayFromTheSea10.png File:AwayFromTheSea11.png File:AwayFromTheSea12.png File:AwayFromTheSea13.png File:AwayFromTheSea14.png File:AwayFromTheSea15.png File:AwayFromTheSea16.png File:AwayFromTheSea17.png File:AwayFromTheSea18.png File:AwayFromTheSea19.png File:AwayFromTheSea20.png File:AwayFromTheSea21.png File:AwayFromTheSea22.png File:AwayFromTheSea23.png File:AwayFromTheSea24.png File:AwayFromTheSea25.png File:AwayFromTheSea26.png File:AwayFromTheSea27.png File:AwayFromTheSea28.png File:AwayFromTheSea29.png File:AwayFromTheSea30.png File:AwayFromTheSea31.png File:AwayFromTheSea32.png File:AwayFromTheSea33.png File:AwayFromTheSea34.png File:AwayFromTheSea35.png File:AwayFromTheSea36.png File:AwayFromTheSea37.png File:AwayFromTheSea38.png File:AwayFromTheSea39.png File:AwayFromTheSea40.png File:AwayFromTheSea41.png File:AwayFromTheSea42.png File:AwayFromTheSea43.png File:AwayFromTheSea44.png File:AwayFromTheSea45.png File:AwayFromTheSea46.png File:AwayFromTheSea47.png File:AwayFromTheSea48.png File:AwayFromTheSea49.png File:AwayFromTheSea50.png File:AwayFromTheSea51.png File:AwayFromTheSea52.png File:AwayFromTheSea53.png File:AwayFromTheSea54.png File:AwayFromTheSea55.png File:AwayFromTheSea56.png File:AwayFromTheSea57.png File:AwayFromTheSea58.png File:AwayFromTheSea59.png File:AwayFromTheSea60.png File:AwayFromTheSea61.png File:AwayFromTheSea62.png File:AwayFromTheSea63.png File:AwayFromTheSea64.png File:AwayFromTheSea65.png File:AwayFromTheSea66.png File:AwayFromTheSea67.png File:AwayFromTheSea68.png File:AwayFromTheSea69.png File:AwayFromTheSea70.png File:AwayFromTheSea71.png File:AwayFromTheSea72.png File:AwayFromTheSea73.png File:AwayFromTheSea74.png File:AwayFromTheSea75.png File:AwayFromTheSea76.png File:AwayFromTheSea77.png File:AwayFromTheSea78.png File:AwayFromTheSea79.png File:AwayFromTheSea80.png File:AwayFromTheSea81.png File:AwayFromTheSea82.png File:AwayFromTheSea83.png File:AwayFromTheSea84.png File:AwayFromTheSea85.png File:AwayFromTheSea86.png File:AwayFromTheSea87.png File:AwayFromTheSea88.png File:AwayFromTheSea89.png File:AwayFromTheSea90.png File:AwayFromtheSea39.png File:AwayFromtheSea40.png File:AwayFromtheSea41.png File:AwayFromtheSea42.png File:AwayFromtheSea43.png File:AwayFromtheSea44.png File:AwayFromtheSea45.png File:AwayFromtheSea46.png File:AwayFromtheSea47.png File:AwayFromtheSea49.png File:AwayFromtheSea50.png File:AwayFromtheSea51.png File:AwayFromtheSea52.png File:AwayFromtheSea53.png File:AwayFromtheSea54.png File:AwayFromtheSea55.png File:AwayFromtheSea56.png File:AwayfromtheSea87.png File:AwayfromtheSea88.png File:AwayfromtheSea89.png File:AwayfromtheSea90.png File:AwayfromtheSea91.png File:AwayfromtheSea92.png File:AwayfromtheSea92.jpg File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationSalty.png|Wooden Railway Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video